


Headache.

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Um... I'm gonna need vodka, in a water glass, with ice, and I'm gonna be ordering 'water' from you all night long so... one...water, please.NRDF Commander Poe Dameron pulled the short straw to get stuck with this mission. (He probably shouldn't trust the straws in this cantina, either.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Headache.

Niima Outpost's cantina might be the scungiest place Poe's been sent yet. Veritable hive of scum and villainy. But Poe's on Deso's bad side (again) and now he's here, waiting for a potential CI whom Babu _swears_ is on the up-and-up.

"Whaddyadrinking?"

Poe blinks. He's _in his NRDF uniform_. "I'm on duty?"

Water's twice its trade price, and the glass is filthy. Poe doesn't sip as he waits. 

A woman in sand-beige appears beside him. Without looking, she says, "If you drink that, you'll be sick for days. Vodka's safer." She slides a holochip along the bar. "Friend of Babu?"


End file.
